


Chara's fate in Betty

by TheGhostReaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Short Story, Unconsensual Vore, Vore, betty eats someone, betty stops a suicide!, chara gets eaten, commisions open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostReaper/pseuds/TheGhostReaper
Summary: Betty finds Chara, and eats them.
Relationships: Betty | Bête Noire/Chara
Kudos: 5





	Chara's fate in Betty

Chara dosing off on the couch was rudely interrupted by Betty, she woke up suddenly looking up at Betty. “Betty what do you need?” As she says rubbing her eyes, “Well we’ve got to do something about the monsters right?” Betty says in a passive tone Chara looks up confused “what’s wrong with them?” Betty’s stomach growls loudly attracting Chara’s attention “I-I-I-“ Chara leans in “it’s fine” Chara begins to slowly caressing Betty’s stomach. “I feel so empty” Betty says under her breath. “Well let’s change that~” Chara says in a seductive tone. Betty blushes and licks Chara’s cheek “You taste so good~” Betty then pulls Chara onto the ground. “On second thought Bett-“ “I’ve already made up my mind~” Betty says in a dominant tone cutting off Chara, as she begins packing Chara’s feet into her mouth coating them in a thick layer of saliva. “Betty please no!” Chara screams, Betty makes her way up to her crotch already, “Betty please I don’t want you to eat me!” Betty gives a slight laugh and continues packing her in, she then proceeds to look up at Chara’s shoulders thinking if she’ll be able to fit her into her tight moist space known as her stomach. “Betty please we may be enemies but we can work this out!” Betty continues pulling her down already at her armpits “I don’t want to go!” Chara screams, Betty gulps the rest of her down being the last sight of light Chara would ever see again. “Heh I’m your new home now…” Betty states as her stomach begins filling with digestive fluids. In response Chara begins kicking and squirming “Stop squirming around in there just accept it you’re mine now and apart of me!” Betty yells, Chara’s movement begins to slow down as she tires her self out “you’ve done yourself now~” Betty begins caressing her bloated stomach slowly making more fluids enter speeding up the digestion of Chara, Chara mumbles “I can’t fight any longer!~” Betty smirks “Good just accept your fate to become one with me.” Betty begins scanning her belly for signs of life until Chara begins poking out to let Betty record the progress of her digestion. Chara used the last of her strength to summon a knife of pure power, and attempted to slash through her stomach. “That tickled!” Betty said, laughing. Then Chara tried to kill herself. She slashed open her own neck, but Betty used healing magic to stop her from bleeding out. “I’m not letting you go that easily, I’m enjoying you too much!” Betty chuckled and sits down on the couch continuing to caress her stomach “I might sleep you off.” Chara then punches softly from inside but Betty doesn’t acknowledge the attempt, Betty closes her eyes and curls up slightly patting her stomach until she eventually doses off.

Betty wakes up and inspects her stomach, “she finally accepted the digestion~” Betty lifts up her upper clothing checking her chest and spots a pudge of fat “ah so that’s where you went heh~” she then pats her stomach and gets up leaving the building. Chara was just a pudge of fat and nothing else now. 


End file.
